


云纲-谁都不在的街道

by SevenYe_07



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenYe_07/pseuds/SevenYe_07
Summary: R没有到日本，27没有成为彭格列十代目的平行世界，大家也都没有成为守护者
Relationships: 云纲 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

他的人生简直就是一个垃圾。

这是沢田纲吉今晚第十二次抱着酒店的马桶吐完后的抱怨。

他会这么说也是有根据的，从他记事起，好运之神就从来没有降临在他身上，比如在别的小朋友可以灵活的骑脚踏车的时候，他还需要辅助轮，比如被学长们强迫替他们做值日，比如成绩从来都是班级里的吊车尾，被叫做“废柴纲”，再比如⋯⋯比如现在，为庆祝组长升迁组织的公司聚餐。

作为一名小小小职员，饭局上需要做的事情就是对不同的前辈们点头哈腰，时刻留意着谁的酒杯空了要及时到满，哪位前辈扔出来的好笑的梗要及时接住，结果就是饭没怎么吃，倒被灌了一肚子的酒。

纲吉趴在马桶盖上恹恹的打了一个酒嗝，意识有些涣散，说到底组长升不升迁跟他又有什么关系呢？他又没有和那个人多熟。

如果可以他多想今天晚上待在厕所里都好过再回到那个令他窒息的包间里，每个人脸上都挂着面具，说着违心的话，他不禁自嘲道，这大概就是成年人吧。

口袋里的手机发出了滴滴的声音，他不用看也知道肯定是和他同样身为食物链最底端同事在催促他赶紧回去了。

洗手间里冰凉的水拍在脸上让他稍微清醒了几分，照镜子的时候才发现衬衫上不知道什么时候染上了一块污渍，他颇有些头疼，因为他只剩下这一件衬衫了。

虽然脑子里想着要赶紧清理干净，但四肢沉重的根本抬不起来，算了，就先这样放着吧。他现在什么都不想做，只希望聚餐赶紧结束，他想回家瘫在床上。

路过大厅的时候，电视里传来的声音吸引了他的注意力，正在报道的是日本首位拿到金腰带的拳击手—笹川了平的采访。

“请问您作为日本首位夺得金腰带的拳击手，现在有什么感想吗？”

被采访的男人虽然脸上鼻青脸肿但难掩喜悦，他一把拉过身旁有些羞涩的女孩，“我最该感谢的是我的妹妹京子，没有她一直以来的支持和照顾我也不会走到今天，所以这个金腰带有一半是属于她的！”

电视机前的人也情不自禁的赞叹道，“想不到他竟然会有这么可爱的妹妹。”

站在聚光灯下的女孩五官更加的小巧精致，脸上染上的红晕也为她平添了一抹可爱，纲吉呆呆的看着这个女孩，除了头发长了一些她与自己记忆中的样子没什么不同，他想说出去都不会有人相信，他们俩中学的时候是同一个班的。

更不会有人相信的是他曾经还暗恋过她，那个时候笹川京子是并盛中学的校园偶像，拥有着可爱的外表和温柔的性格的她几乎是所有男生心目中的女神，所以他也不例外，但还有一个重要的原因就是，大概只有京子没有把他当成一个笑话，一如既往的和他说话。

到如今回忆起来不过是些少年思春期的躁动，想来现在京子应该也不记得他了，想到这纲吉苦笑着摇了摇头。

这时身后突然传来一个熟悉的声音，熟悉的仿佛是刚刚才听过的。

“沢田君？”

纲吉愣愣的转过身，刚才还在电视上的女孩现在就这么出现在他面前，还叫着他的名字。他是真的醉了吗？

“京⋯⋯笹川同学⋯”一不留神差点叫出了自己在心里给京子的昵称，慌忙改了口。

“真的是沢田君啊，太好了，我还害怕是不是认错人了呢。”京子拍着胸口长舒了一口气。

他有点诧异，没想到京子竟然还记得他的名字。

尽管已经过去了十年，再一次面对自己曾经暗恋过的女孩，仿佛又回到了那个青涩的年纪，紧张的手足无措起来。

他一片慌张，不知道遇见了阔别多年的同窗一般该说什么，瞥见电视的报道，他指着电视说道，“我⋯⋯刚刚看了报道，笹川前辈，好厉害啊！”

“谢谢，不过回国以来哥哥已经听到很多赞美了，再夸下去我怕他会骄傲起来了。”京子很自然的打趣道。

纲吉看着京子和十年前没什么两样的笑脸，在笹川前辈的保护下，没有经历过任何阴霾的笑脸，真好。

“说起来，沢田君为什么没有来参加同学会呢？”

“同学会？”纲吉疑惑的问道，他对这件事一无所知。

“对啊，就在今天，正好也是来庆祝哥哥回国，负责通知的同学说你太忙了不来了⋯⋯”京子看到纲吉一脸毫不知情的样子，好像明白了什么，“该不会⋯⋯同学会的事并没有通知给沢田君？”

看着京子脸上懊恼的表情，其实纲吉很想告诉她，没人通知他有同学会这件事实在再正常不过了，毕竟谁会在意一个废柴来不来同学会呢？

“这个啊⋯⋯”正当纲吉不知该怎么含糊过去的时候，看到一个身材高大的男人从走廊拐过来，左顾右盼好像在找什么，看到京子后径直的走到她身旁说道。

“京子，原来你在这啊，笹川前辈让我来找⋯⋯”男人不经意一瞥，发现和京子说话的是他认识的人。

“沢田！你是沢田吧！你还记得我吗？我是山本武啊，中一的时候和你一个班的！”他兴奋凑到纲吉眼前。

“山本君，我当然记得了⋯”纲吉对山本武确实是印象深刻，不仅仅是因为中学的时候他作为棒球队的新星男生女生都很崇拜他，还是因为他在中一时候引发的大骚动，让人想忘记都难。

他和山本君就像两条平行线一样，上学的时候从没有相交过，山本君是处在宇宙中心，浑身都散发着光芒的人，哪怕是对他那样的废柴也会很亲切的打着招呼。

十年里他总是可以从电视上得到山本君的消息，知道他带领着自己的队伍打进了甲子园，在棒球领域成绩斐然。十年后的山本君和十年前相比变化还是挺明显的，个子更高了，皮肤也黑了，但唯一不变的就是他依然清澈明亮的双眼。

“你不是说很忙不来参加同学会吗？”

“啊⋯⋯这个啊⋯⋯”他支支吾吾不知该怎么告诉他们他并没有收到邀请，特别是在迎着他们两个充满期许的目光下。

在山本君清澈的眼眸里找到自己的倒影，此时的他头发乱蓬蓬的，眼眶的黑眼圈和掩饰不了疲惫，忽然间他有些无地自容，十年的时间大家都还是光鲜亮丽的样子，似乎只有他变得越来越不堪。

“沢田，你在这啊！”此时，突然响起了同事的声音。

纲吉从没觉得同事的声音像今天这么悦耳，他连忙充满歉意的看向他们。

“同学会啊，我当然收到邀请了，可是真是不好意思，我确实有点忙，就拜托同学代我转告了。”

“这样啊⋯⋯”京子语气中充满了遗憾。

“是工作的话，也是没办法的嘛⋯⋯”山本也遗憾的挠挠脸颊，很快又扬起了一个大大的笑脸，“那下次吧，下次再一起吃饭吧！”

纲吉想像山本君这样身边总是围着一大群朋友的人，肯定也不缺他这一个，过了今晚山本君一定就不记得了，所以随口敷衍着，“行，下次一定！”

说完赶紧转身逃难似的跑到同事那边，同事调笑道，“你什么时候认识了那么两个kira kira的朋友啊？”

“是以前的同学。”他干笑道。

重新打开包间的门，一股酒气扑面而来，待他重新坐定之后才意识到，该不会刚刚他也是这样满身酒气的和京子、山本君他们说话的吧？早知道起码在卫生间里把衬衫上的污渍清理一下就好了。

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

纲吉会经常思考一个问题，到底怎么样才能算是一个合格的成年人呢？

每天早上7点起床只能匆匆拿袋营养剂当早饭，然后赶上早高峰，被挤成沙丁鱼罐头一样，8点钟准时打卡上班，凌晨一两点钟才能下班，吃着便利店打折的便当。每天做着千篇一律的工作，日复一日听着上司的责备和谩骂，不停弯腰说着“对不起”“非常抱歉”，这样的大人也能算是一个合格的成年人吗？

没有人告诉他答案，更多的人会告诉他，这就是生活，是每个人都要经历的事情，你无法忍耐只能说明你能力不足。

有时他会做着那样一个梦，梦见中一的时候家里来一个自称杀手的家庭教师，说什么要把他培养成黑手党的boss，他身边有很多伙伴，梦里的他带领着伙伴们击败了一个又一个敌人保护了自己的家人。

醒来后情不自禁自嘲道这是什么王道热血少年漫的男主人公啊，但笑着笑着又有些羡慕梦里的那个被伙伴们爱着的沢田纲吉，那个有着可以一起堆雪人，一起看烟花的伙伴们的沢田纲吉。

纲吉怔怔的看着咖啡杯里水流转起的圈圈，午休这两个小时是使他从枯燥的表格中得以喘息的珍贵时间，他经常趁这个时间在茶水间里发呆。

“诶，你听说了吗？”刻意压低声线的讨论声钻进他的耳朵里。

他知道又是那几个前辈在嚼舌根了，往常他都是不喜欢听，但不知道为什么今天鬼使神差的就凑到门边。

“什么啊？”

“我也是听我其他部门的同事说的，现在金融危机，别家的公司都在裁员呐。”

“这个我也听说了，裁了好多人呢！连资历高的经理都被裁了。”

“你说我们公司会裁员吗？”

“我觉得肯定会啊。”

“我也觉得是，唉⋯⋯也不知道会裁谁？”

“老板的意思谁又能猜得出呢？”

“⋯⋯”

公司要裁员的事纲吉早先就有听闻，自己两年前才转为正式员工，两年来没有在岗位上做出什么惊人的成绩，但也没出过什么大的过错，虽然想是这么想，可他坐在工位上，心里还是有些惴惴不安。

“沢田先生～”俏皮的声音打断了他的思绪，他一扭头，身后的人的手指等着戳在他的脸颊上。

“是优奈啊。”纲吉认出了来人，这个女孩是1个月前来到公司的实习生，身上还带着未被社会腐蚀的单纯和青涩，组长安排让他来教导她。

优奈是个非常活泼的女孩子，短短几天就和办公室的同事们打成一片，学东西很迅速，很快他就没什么可交给她的了，她甚至能做的比他还要好。

“沢田先生的脸颊好软啊。”

“说什么我都已经是个大叔的年纪了。”纲吉不好意思的抓抓头发。

“沢田先生你要是和别人说你是高中生肯定都会有人信。”优奈一本正经的说道。

“说起来沢田先生刚刚为什么一脸难看的样子？”

“诶？我有吗？”

“当然有啦！刚刚沢田先生的脸就像这样⋯⋯”说着优奈挤着自己的脸，五官都要挤到一起了。

“⋯我哪有这个样子⋯”纲吉有点好笑的看着她。

“看到沢田先生笑了我就放心了。”

原来刚刚她做鬼脸是想逗自己开心啊，纲吉心里像是流淌过一阵暖流，“谢谢你，优奈。”

优奈刚想说些什么，组长就迈了进来，两个人连忙噤声，专注于自己眼前的电脑上。

又是忙到了凌晨才下班，纲吉拖着沉重的脚步在便利店里买了碗泡面，这个时间便利店里只有三三两两几个人，等面开的时候，他看起了店里提供的电视，上面在重播着白天的时讯。

“现在播报一组国际快讯：意大利黑手党家族彭格列第十代首领于近日举行了继承仪式，彭格列家族是意大利拥有百年历史的最大的黑手党家族，此前第九代退位后经历了漫长的内斗，分裂为了彭格列和瓦利安两个家族⋯⋯”

这么一个历史悠久的大家族就这么分裂成了两半，太令人唏嘘不已了吧，他叹息着摇摇头，看样子最近欧洲那边也不太平啊。利索的吸溜完面，纲吉就回了家。

尽管这样的日子是如此的枯燥乏味，纲吉仍然可以接受了，但让他万万没想到的是，命运的转折从来都是突如其来的。

这天他像往常一样缩着身子被挤在钢铁“沙丁鱼罐头”里，他正庆幸自己比别人快了1s坐上了这班地铁之时，一个女孩引起了他的注意。

女孩皱着眉头，紧闭着双眼，身体还在不停的颤抖着，她是不是身体不舒服？这时纲吉注意到女孩的裙子里好像有什么异样，他定睛一看，哦，原来是有一只手啊。

嗯？？有一只手？！他马上意识到了事情的不对劲，那只手的主人是一个有点谢顶的高大的中年人，他环顾四周发现竟然没有一个人制止，难道只有他一个人注意到了吗？

看到周围的人脸色如常，他心里也有些疑惑，难道女孩和后面的男人是认识的吗？所以现在是假装没看到会比较好吗？

也是，毕竟他和女孩之间隔了十几个人，就算他想制止也没办法穿过去，上班要是迟到了可是要扣工资的啊，果然还是假装没看到吧！

打定主意的纲吉闭上眼睛，决定不再去关注女孩，可是女孩痛苦的脸在他眼前怎么都抹不掉。

他忍无可忍咬咬牙，心一横，边说着“不好意思借过一下”，边往女孩方向挪了过去，当然这期间还要忍受着人群中的谩骂和埋怨。

他来到了女孩身旁，深吸了一口气，一把抓住男人的手腕，当男人凶狠的目光看过来的时候，他本来准备好的气势瞬间消散，最后怯弱的说，“请⋯⋯请您⋯⋯不要再做这种事了！”

“我不明白你在说什么！”男人呵斥道。

“我是说⋯⋯请您⋯⋯不要再做⋯⋯让女孩子困扰的事了！”纲吉低着头不敢看男人的眼睛，提高了些音量又重复了一遍。

周围的人窸窸窣窣的在议论着男人，男人恼羞成怒，就在此时地铁到站了，乘客纷纷上车下车，男人甩开了纲吉的手，“我做什么了？这哪有什么女孩？”

“就是刚刚站在你前面的⋯⋯啊咧？”纲吉一回头发现那个女孩早不见了踪影，应该是趁刚才车门打开出去了。”

“你竟然敢诬陷我？！”男人怒不可遏一掌将纲吉推下了车，车门随即关闭，跌坐在站台上的纲吉愣愣的看着车门内一脸轻蔑的男人。

周围的人目睹了一切议论纷纷，向他投去了异样的目光，但没有一个人上前扶起他，好像刚刚做错事的人是他一样。纲吉无奈的叹了口气，只能自己揉着屁股从地上爬了起来，拍了拍西服上灰尘，等待着下一辆地铁进站。

因为早上的这一个小插曲，纲吉果然迟到了，刚在工位上坐定，就看到隔壁的优奈给他传来的小纸条，担心地问他出了什么事。

总不能告诉优奈自己早上英雄救美没就救成，反而出了个大洋相，于是他回复优奈只是早上睡过头了。

优奈回了他一个鬼脸就再没说话，快到中午的时候，优奈才小心翼翼的凑到他耳边说道，“沢田先生，你知道吗？公司可能要裁员了。”

虽然他早就知道了，“你是听谁说的啊？”

“公司里大家都这么传。”

他就知道公司里只有流言传的最快。

“啊～怎么办啊？沢田先生，我觉得我一定会被裁掉的。”优奈忧心忡忡的趴在桌子上说道，“我是新来的还什么都不懂，要裁员肯定先从我开始⋯⋯”

“不会啦，你学东西这么快，是很有潜力的年轻人，不会随便裁掉的。”纲吉安慰着他，其实他心里也没底，忐忑不安的等待着最终宣判。

“沢田先生你已经来公司三年了，公司一定不会裁掉你的。”

“是吗？”他自己都不知道这三年来他都做了些什么，不过现在只能用这个时间稍稍宽慰一下自己。

命运最喜欢捉弄人，他安心还不到三个小时，一吃过午饭，组长就把他叫到了社长的办公室。

具体和他说什么他已经不记得了，他只记得从办公桌前的那个男人说了一句“对不起，沢田先生”之后，他的大脑就嗡嗡嗡的什么都听不见了，他不记得自己是怎么走出办公室，不记得自己是怎么开始收拾自己的工位。

等到他回过意识后，发现自己已经抱着装载了自己三年社会生涯的最后物件的箱子站在门口。

他吞咽口唾沫，干燥的划的嗓子生疼，他最后看了一眼自己曾经的工位，同事们依旧忙忙碌碌的，做表格的做表格、打电话的打电话，似乎谁也没有察觉到他的离开。

他鼓了鼓勇气，“很感谢大家这三年来的照顾！”

仍然没有一个人注意到他，没有一个人回应。他佩服自己这种时候了，还能想着还好优奈出去跑业务了，不然还真不知道该怎么跟她告别。

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

昏暗狭小的一居室里堆满了各种东西，放在玄关处的自动答录机亮了亮，“您有23条留言。”从里面传来一个温柔的女声。

“嘟——阿纲，妈妈现在已经到了夏威夷了哦～这里超级热。”

“嘟——阿纲，怎么都不接电话？”

“嘟——阿纲，有没有按时吃饭啊？”

“嘟——阿纲，有没有好好照顾自己啊？”

“嘟——阿纲⋯⋯”

嗦在被褥里的一团不明生物在听见声音后缓慢的蠕动到自动答录机那里，按上了开关。

一阵“咕～”的声音，纲吉抱着被子打开了冰箱门，里面空空如也，自从他一个星期前被裁员回家后，就把自己封锁在这个小小的一居室里，抗拒着外出，抗拒着与人交流。

但眼下的情况，不出去是不行的了，要好好吃饭才行，不能让妈妈担心。于是他决定久违的出个门去趟便利店。

其实仔细想想被裁员说不定也是一件好事呢！比如自己终于有时间可以骑骑当初斥巨资购买的脚踏车了。

他骑着脚踏车来到了便利店里，因为已经是晚上8点了，店里没剩下什么能吃的了，只剩下一个贵的和牛便当，这要放在平时他宁愿不吃晚饭都不会买的，但今天纲吉决定奢侈一把买下了它和几个苹果。

走出便利店，他满心欢喜的拿着便当还没等他想好要怎么吃掉的时候，就被一颗足球给砸掉了，米饭混着牛肉瞬间铺散了一地，苹果滚在深夜里显得尤为鲜艳，纲吉就这么呆呆的看着那颗苹果越滚越远。

“真是不好意思，我家孩子给您添麻烦了。”男孩的母亲小心翼翼的对着纲吉道歉，但是看到他一副呆愣的样子，也没理她，道完歉后就赶忙拉着自己的儿子离开了。

纲吉从地上捡起了苹果，忍着店员责备的目光打扫了门口散落的便当。

收拾好一切，他又骑上了脚踏车，苹果撞在车筐里“哐哐”作响，肚子还在“咕咕～”的叫唤着，眼前划过一颗颗行道树，耳边呼啸掠过风声。

看着前方亮起的万家灯火，在纲吉眼里渐渐的成了一个个光斑，原来不知道从什么时候开始，他的眼睛里早就蓄满了泪水。

“不就是没吃到便当吗？有什么可哭的呢？”话虽这么说，眼泪却好像是开了闸一样停不下来。

被男人推倒在站台上的时候他没有哭，得知裁员的时候他也没有哭，在过去三年无数个日日夜夜被加班，被责骂，被灌酒的时候他也没有哭，他不明白为什么现在只是便当被撞翻这件小事，他却哭的停不下来。

他腾出一只手来擦拭着眼泪，可是眼泪一颗接着一颗根本擦不干。

他想不通明明自己也是在努力活着，为什么命运总是要和他开玩笑，难道他这样的人就不配得到幸福吗？

小的时候很多人告诉过他只有经历过苦难才能得到幸福，可是苦难过后往往仍是苦难，苦难就是苦难，永远也变不成幸福。

他这狗屎一样的人生！为什么他从没做过一件坏事命运却要这么苛待他！凭什么自己永远要被压在脚下！

他发疯似的蹬着脚下的自行车，不知道要去往哪里，现在他只想一刻不停的往前骑着，好像这样就能逃离令他窒息的一居室，逃离将他死死裹缠住的充满不幸的人生。

当他骑上了一个坡之后才想起来这下面好像是个下坡，但为时已晚，自行车受到惯性向下俯冲而去。

纲吉拼命的捏紧手闸，手闸软软的弹了起来昭示着它要罢工了，纲吉绝望的想到该不会现在只能用脚刹了吧？

“啊————————————”其实不是他怕的想叫，他盼望着有人听见惨叫声能来拦他一下，可是就连这性命攸关的时刻幸运女神依旧不站在他那边，路上竟然一个人都没有。

街对面的红灯亮了起来，就在他即将要冲向马路的时候，一辆黑色的轿车从左面开了出来。

于是纲吉眼睁睁的看着自己唯一值钱的家当——自行车的前轮撞上了轿车，在力的挤压下弯曲变形，简直是欲哭无泪。而他自己则是在猛烈的撞击下，腾空而起，越过轿车翻了一圈然后摔在马路上。

纲吉觉得自己的内脏都要炸开了，意识模糊中他看见从车里急匆匆的跑下来一个头上顶着法棍的男人。“喂！你没事吧？”

好奇怪的发型啊。

想完纲吉就陷入了一片黑暗中。

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯𝓣𝓫𝓬⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

*纲吉不是十代目之后，大家的人生轨迹啊也都改变了  
*山本武成为了一名职业棒球运动员，了平也成了拳击冠军。


	2. Chapter 2

纲吉做了一个梦。

他梦见了奈奈妈妈走的那一天。久未归家的父亲在某一天回了家，并决定卖掉房子带着妻子世界旅行。在人来人往的机场大厅，他陪着奈奈妈妈坐在椅子上等待父亲取机票。

他从来不会说什么感性的话，就算到了妈妈临行前这一两个小时，也是如此。少年的心事是不会轻易示人的，他张了张嘴，感觉应该说点什么，当看向妈妈的时候，最终还是什么都没能说出口。于是他和妈妈两个人就这样一言不发，沉默着看着眼前来去匆匆的行人。

“阿纲。”这时奈奈妈妈突然叫到他的名字。

纲吉不解的扭头看向她，他以为是有什么东西忘记带了。

“妈妈我啊⋯从来没有强求过，你一定要成为什么伟大的人。”

奈奈妈妈牢牢的将他锁定在柔和的目光下，声音一如既往的平静温柔，她的手轻轻地覆盖在他的手上，许是很久没有和母亲有这么亲密的接触，手背上的湿润和柔软，让他害羞的有些不知所措。

他不明白妈妈到底要和他说什么，但看到了妈妈认真的眼神，也不自觉的吞咽了一下。嘈杂的大厅在这时好像安静了下来，纲吉的耳边只能听见自己放缓了的呼吸声。

“妈妈只希望你能明白，活着是一件多么棒的事。”手指滑过他的耳畔，还依稀能闻到残留的余香，这就是妈妈留给他的最后一句话。

活着，究竟怎么样才算是活着呢？世上虽然所有人都在呼吸，却不是每个人都在活着。

他已经很努力的去做了，可为什么结果总是事与愿违呢？他对不起奈奈妈妈，他辜负了她的期待，他一定是一个没有用的儿子。

活着为什么会这么难呢？

眼角一滴泪划过，耳边传来了叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣声，纲吉艰难的睁开了酸涩的双眼，入目的便是一片木质的天花板。

他扶着头缓缓地坐起来，脑袋昏昏沉沉的直直的就要坠倒在枕头上。除了头，浑身上下也都酸痛无力，他尝试着伸了伸胳膊，一种仿佛是被人用锤头敲过一遍再重新拼起来一样的疼痛感，不禁让他“嘶”的倒吸了一口气。他拉开衣袖，发现胳膊上被人用绷带仔细的包裹好，而且不只是胳膊，他撸起了裤管，发现腿上也被绷带缠好了。

昨晚他到底做了什么？他试图回忆点什么，可是太阳穴突突的一阵钝痛，他什么都想不起来。

手下被褥丝滑的触感让他后知后觉的打量起自己身处的这片陌生的空间。他环顾四周，这是一间整洁精致的和室，在角落里一个小金炉正悠悠地向外吐着青烟，闻着这个味道竟然缓解了几分头疼感。

清晨的阳光一绺一绺的洒了进来，阳光下飞舞着的点点尘埃都能看的一清二楚。斗柜上放着的一个古朴的花瓶，虽然他不懂什么古董，但依稀记得有在电视上看到过，好像是⋯⋯价值上亿？还有壁橱上挂着的字画，好像也是价值百万的吧？

纲吉眨了眨眼，这个房间里每样东西都是低调中透露着有钱，要不是身上还穿着自己买的超值特价百元两件的家居服，他差点要以为自己和什么有钱人灵魂互换了。

他甩了甩头，既然醒了，也不方便再继续叨扰了。总之，不管怎么样都要先感谢一下这个房间的主人帮他包扎了伤口，另外房主应该会知道自己昨晚到底发生了什么事吧。

纲吉掀开被子走了出去。他沿着走廊打开了一间又一间的门，诡异的是竟然一个人都没有。脑袋里又是一阵钝痛袭来，纲吉不得不把手撑在膝盖上，另一只手扶着门框，刚刚还觉得是科幻片，现在该不会变成什么灵异片了吧？

周围除了此起彼伏的鸟叫声之外，实在太过安静了，这时一阵凉风吹过，激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。难道⋯⋯真是什么山妖救了他吗？正胡思乱的时候，就从前面一间屋子里传来了说话的声音。

纲吉放下心来，暗暗的长舒一口气，忍着身体的不适，加快脚步走了过去。走到房间门口，紧张的敲了敲门。

“不好意思，打扰了。”

里面很传来了一个男人朗声的回道，“是的，请进。”

纲吉轻轻的拉开了门，探着头小心翼翼的向里面张望着，他其实心里是有些忐忑的，冷不丁给别人添了这么大的麻烦，还心安理得的睡到这个时间，但愿房主是个慈善的大好人。

正犹豫着，男人的声音又传了出来，“在里面。”

没时间再想东想西了，纲吉含糊的答了一声，抬脚走了进去。

穿过一个拐弯，一个好像是餐厅的地方渐渐地出现在眼前。

屋子里面被阳光装的满满当当，所以其中的陈设看的一清二楚，宽敞整洁的大厨房，以及简单干净的方桌。

也正是因为屋子里被阳光照的明亮无比，纲吉一眼就看到了一个拿着咖啡杯端坐在桌子前的男人的背影，这个男人细碎凌乱的发丝好像还残留着晨起的慵懒，一身黑色的和服将他的身型修饰的挺拔修长，明媚的阳光也给男人的轮廓渡上了一层金边。

只是一个背影就足以成为天地间唯一一抹亮色，抓住人全部的呼吸和注意力，也让纲吉情不自禁的有些看呆了。

“沢田先生，怎么这么早起来了，您还可以再休息一会的。”一道声音突然从另一边传来，打断了纲吉的目光，纲吉回过神来，想起这个声音就是刚刚喊他进来的那个。

纲吉的脸顿时微微发热，明明是房主好心救了他又让他进来，他刚刚竟然对主人家的客人发花痴，真是太不应该了。

他扭头看向声音的主人，这一眼看过去，纲吉差点脚下一个打滑，就给跪了，全靠他死死的把着墙壁，才堪堪稳住了身体。

这是一副怎样的景象呢？只见一个大概有一米八的壮汉，梳着直而挺的大飞机头，穿着一身家庭主妇必备碎花围裙，手里擦着盘子正一脸慈爱的看着他。

纲吉拼命的抿着嘴角，不行，他不能吐槽，这样太失礼了。要赶紧说点什么才行，他舔了舔嘴唇，手撑着墙壁，给男人深深的鞠了一躬。

“非常感谢您的帮助。”

但男人听到后反而着急的摆了摆手，“沢田先生，您误会了，您该道谢的人不是我啊。”

“啊？”纲吉不解的抬起头。

“是我的老板救的你。”男人瞟了一眼和服男，示意道。

搞错了？？？沢田纲吉你果然是个废柴！！他恨不得赶紧找个地缝钻进去，他刚刚还以为和服男是客人来着。于是他赶紧艰难的把身体转了个方向，这次朝着和服男又深鞠了一躬，“真的很抱歉搞错了，非常感谢您的帮助。”

但和服男没有任何回答，自顾自的喝着手里的东西，似乎对于纲吉方才搞出来的乌龙他也毫不在意，不对，应该是他对纲吉这个人都毫不在意的样子。

气氛一瞬间有些凝固，纲吉干笑了两声自嘲的想，也是，突然被一个陌生人“赖”上，不仅强行霸占自己的房间，还搞错谁是屋主，这种事不管放在谁身上，都是很讨厌的吧。

既然是这样，还是不要再继续厚着脸皮待在这了，赶紧回家吧。感觉和服男不太想搭理自己，他决定跟围裙男说一下告辞。不过他突然想到一件事。

“说起来，您是怎么知道我姓沢田的？”

“您晕过去的时候，您的钱包就掉在地上，我看到了里面夹着的名片。”

“这样啊⋯⋯”话说从刚才开始纲吉就发现围裙男有些眼熟，他紧盯着男人的飞机头在脑海中翻腾着。这标志性的飞机头，在他的记忆之海里也是不容易找出第二个了。

突然他一个灵光闪现，现在的飞机头和过去的飞机头交叠在了一起，拼成了一个完整的名字。“您是⋯⋯草壁学长吗？”

“我是⋯⋯但您怎么知道？”围裙男惊讶的睁大了眼睛，手里的动作也不自觉地停了下来。

“我曾经也是并盛中学的学生。”

“⋯⋯原来是这样，这种机缘之下竟然能碰上并盛的校友，我们还真是有缘啊！”

不知道是不是纲吉的错觉，他感觉草壁学长说这句话的时候格外的大声，好像是故意说给谁听的一样，可是他本人不就在这吗？

“哦对了，沢田先生，您的早饭也准备好了，您是现在吃吗？”没等纲吉回答，草壁就转过身一边盛着热气腾腾的米饭，一边说，“很抱歉，我老板一向喜欢吃日式早餐，也不知道合不合您一贯的胃口。”

竟然还有早饭？这应该也是草壁学长的老板吩咐的吧？他可真是个大好人啊！在纲吉的眼里，原本就光彩照人的和服男，此时更是金光加身，堪比神明一样的存在了。

不过再继续叨扰下去，他自己都觉得厚脸皮了，正想着那头的草壁已经把一个托盘给端了出来，托盘上有颗颗饱满的白饭、烤成金黄色的煎鱼和香气扑鼻的豆腐味增汤。他饿了一个晚上加早上，实在难以抵挡这份诱惑，他情不自禁地吞了吞口水。

“我⋯⋯还是不⋯⋯”话还没说完，响亮的“咕噜”声就从他的肚皮钻了出来，在场的三个人都听的一清二楚。他羞赧的挠了挠脸，他还真是不争气啊。

草壁学长目光中并没有显露出任何鄙夷，只是眯起眼笑了笑，“您受了伤，吃了饭才能好得更快。”

话都已经这么说了，再推辞下去也有些失礼，纲吉不好意思地朝着草壁学长微微欠了欠身，一瘸一拐的走向餐桌。

他拉开和服男身旁的椅子，想问候一下这位大“恩人”，但他觉得自己好像忘记了些什么？是什么呢？记忆里草壁学长的身边应该总是有这么样一个人，而且好像还是个脾气暴躁、争强好胜，很不好惹的人。他们两个人一直都是形影不离的啊，刚才草壁学长说什么来着，和服男是他的老板，他很久以前在电视上偶然的瞟到过草壁学长，他记得没错的话，草壁学长的公司应该是叫⋯⋯

当看清楚和服男正脸的那一刻，他顿时睁大了双眼、倒吸一口气，呆呆地愣在了原地。他想起来了，是风纪财团！

和记忆中一模一样的白皙的皮肤以及狭长的凤眼，不对，经过了十年的时间，那双凤眼变得更加的内敛和威严，他就是那个人，暴躁易怒又争强好胜，并盛町唯一的国王———云雀恭弥。

过往的记忆像开了闸门一样争先恐后的将纲吉淹没，他的双腿反射性的抖了起来，颤抖着声音叫了出来，“云⋯⋯云雀学长？！”

一早上都没有分出一点注意力在他身上的男人，此刻终于舍得动了动他黑亮的眼珠，像草原上慵懒的黑豹，斜睨着他，“哦？你竟然知道我的名字？”

他怎么可能会不知道？从上中一开始，从踏进并盛中学的大门开始，云雀恭弥的大名就一直如影随行，几乎每一届的新生在入学前的必修课就是先要学会如何在云雀恭弥的浮萍拐下完美的求饶，争取少断一根骨头。

但是这种话如果说出来，他敢保证一定会死的很痛快，于是他哆哆嗦嗦的回答道，“额⋯⋯云雀学长您、您德高望重，盖、盖世无双，并、并盛中所有的学生都、都铭记您的大名。”

“哼，是吗？”听到他的话，虽然云雀学长面上没什么表示，但微微眯起的双眼和勾起的嘴角出卖了他，纲吉知道自己说对了，他感觉自己惊了一脑门的冷汗。果然不管是谁，都喜欢听好听的话。

“请用。”这时草壁学长也把饭端到了他的面前。如果可以他现在只想头也不回，马不停蹄，有多快就跑多快的跑回家。但看着眼前冒着热气的饭和眼神中饱含关爱的草壁学长，他压下了逃跑的冲动。战战兢兢的坐在座位上，享用完这辈子最心惊胆战的一顿饭。

饭后，草壁洗碗的时候，只剩下他和云雀学长两个人，实在是坐立难安。不如现在事不宜迟赶紧告辞吧！

他噌的一下站起来，“时、时候也、也不早了，我该、该、该⋯⋯”

还没说完，身旁的云雀学长就用清冽的声线慢悠悠地打断道，“急什么？先坐下。”

他再怎么说也是个25岁的成年人了，已经从并盛中毕业九年了，凭什么要这么听云雀学长的话，他就不坐。

然后，“好的。”果断坐下，他是真男人，对，真男人就要能屈能伸。

正在洗碗的草壁完全没有注意到餐厅这边凝固的气氛，还闲聊道，“昨天晚上真是吓死我了，本来绿灯了我刚要发动车子，沢田先生您就从旁边窜了出来，一头撞上我们的车后就昏迷不醒，以后可不能再喝那么多酒了！”

“是，很抱歉，真是给你们添麻烦了⋯⋯”咦？他什么时候酗过酒？等一下，昨晚他撞上了云雀学长他们的车？一时间记忆回笼，昨晚他莫名其妙的情绪崩溃，不要命的疯狂踩脚踏车，下坡的时候捏不住闸，确实是撞上了一辆私家车，顺便还在空中转体360度。

也就是说他撞到的是云雀学长的车？天呐！他这是何等的“幸运”，能在茫茫人海中一眼就挑中云雀学长的车啊。但仔细想想，云雀学长不仅救了他还细心的给他包扎好，这么多年过去了，云雀学长转了性了也是很有可能的，那他也不用这么怕他。

突然一阵叩击桌面的声音让沉浸在回忆中的纲吉回过神来。他不明所以的看向云雀，看到对方用眼神示意一下让他往下看。此时草壁也洗完盘子脱下围裙恭敬的站在云雀的身旁。

只见桌面上放着一页文件，雪白的纸在光线的反射下十分的刺眼，但更刺眼的是，这张纸的上面开头就写着“赔偿协议”这几个大字，他瞬间感觉到一阵眩晕。

他咬咬牙稳了稳心神，继续读了下去，看到“需在三个月内赔偿”后面跟着一长串的数字，“个，十，百⋯⋯千万？！！赔偿费用要五千万？！！”他简直难以置信，反反复复的确认着金额。

一旁的草壁清了清嗓子解释道，“是这样的，沢田先生，这是恭先生最喜欢的一辆车，由于昨晚您的一点‘小失误’，刮花了门上的漆，要修补的话不仅要使用国外的进口车漆，还要联系原厂的专业人员，不过考虑到您也有受伤的情况，您现在看到的金额已经是减了30%的了。”

⋯⋯那还真是谢谢你们了，个鬼啊！别说是减了30%了，就算减了70%他也没有啊。恐怕把他卖了也不值这么多钱吧？更别提他现在还没有工作的家里蹲。

他思忖半天，嗫嚅道，“那个⋯⋯我一时间，还⋯⋯拿不出这么多钱，可不可以⋯⋯”

“哦～”云雀学长懒洋洋的拖长了尾音，让纲吉心里“咯噔”了一下。果然又听见云雀学长接着说道，“就是不想还了，是吗？”

“不不不。”他连忙快速摇头。“赔偿的钱我是一定会给的，就是⋯⋯能，能不能，再，再通融一下⋯⋯”

“你现在没有钱？”云雀学长恍然大悟道。

“⋯⋯现在确实⋯⋯没有⋯⋯”他小声的说道，已经无地自容地抬不起头了。

他就算不抬头，都能感觉到云雀学长那双堪比雷达的双眼此刻正紧紧的盯着他的脑壳，目光犀利让他的头皮发麻。他大气都不敢喘一下，紧张的等待着云雀学长的发话。

大概过去了一个世纪那么漫长的时间，云雀学长终于又开了口，依然是那幅慵懒的语气，“既然这样，还有另一种解决办法。”

“真的吗？”纲吉激动地抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶的，太好了，有可以不用还钱的办法吗？经过了这么多年云雀学长果然转了性了。

“大好人”云雀学长突然用手捂住嘴不自然地咳了一声，接着又恢复了气定神闲的样子，说道，“没有钱还的话⋯⋯”

云雀故意不把话一次性说完，拉长了腔，看到纲吉因为紧张放在膝盖上的手微微捏紧了拳头，这才吐出了后面的话，“就用身体还吧！”

嗯？？？纲吉以为自己听错了，云雀学长刚刚说了什么？他说让他用身体还？啊哈哈哈，这怎么可能嘛⋯⋯个头啊！！

夭寿啦！！难道⋯⋯云雀学长喜欢男人吗？！一瞬间他脑补出了很多少儿不宜的情节。亏得刚刚他还以为云雀学长转性了，但本质根本没变，还是魔鬼！

他把双手交叉紧紧的护在胸前，朝着云雀学长大喊道，“我是绝对不会出卖我的肉体的！！”

结果却是看到云雀学长皱着眉一脸嫌弃的看着他，“⋯⋯你在想什么？我是说让你来打杂。”

诶？？就⋯⋯只是打杂？

草壁看他不相信的表情，好心的补充道，“恭先生正好现在缺一个生活助理。当然原本这个工作是我来做的，但最近工作上确实让我分身乏术，所以想招一个专门负责恭先生生活的助理。”

“呵呵呵⋯⋯这样啊，是我误会了。”纲吉尴尬的干笑道。你清醒一点啊，沢田纲吉！！就算云雀学长真的喜欢男人，也不可能看中他呀，真是丢了人了。

所以现在是两条路摆在他面前，要么在三个月之内拿出五千万，要么做云雀学长的助理吗？虽然他现在一穷二白，根本没有五千万，但要和云雀学长朝夕相伴显然要更可怕。

“那个⋯⋯请问一下，如果我在三个月内没办法拿出五千万呢？”

云雀低头嘬了一口咖啡杯，“那就只能按规矩，让你真正的体验一下什么叫‘用、身、体’。”

最后三个字一字一顿讲出来，散发着来自地狱的寒气，纲吉一个激灵，浑身汗毛都要竖起来了，“是，很抱歉！”

他再一次确认，绝对不能选做云雀学长助理这条路，他怕自己熬不到熬不到三个月就要心脏衰竭而死了。

“钱，我一定会给的，能不能⋯⋯再宽限两个月。”他可怜巴巴的乞求道。

“五个月你就有钱了？”云雀学长毫不留情的打击他。

那倒⋯⋯也是，但如果他找到一份工作了，不就可以先还一部分，剩下的再分期支付，能应付一阵子也是好的呀。

“总之，我不会赖账的，欠您的，我一定会赔偿的！”他捏紧了拳头，坚定的说道。

他紧盯着云雀学长的反应，生怕他反对，出乎意料的是，云雀学长只是凝视着他，眼神幽深看不透在想什么。

过了许久，久到他都快要窒息了，云雀学长才垂眸浅笑道，“随你吧。”

纲吉瞬间喜不自胜，完全没想到交涉会成功，看来成年人残酷的社会也打磨了云雀学长的一些棱角啊。

他激动的起身，连连向云雀学长鞠躬，边弯腰边说道，“感谢云雀学长，感谢云雀学长！”

云雀学长没什么反应，淡淡地转过头继续喝着他的饮品。

纲吉对草壁学长提出要告辞后，草壁学长一脸担心的问道，“您身上的伤真的没问题吗？要不再多住几天也是可以的。”

“不不不，我现在感觉已经好的差不多了。”他赶紧摆手，他可不想再继续和云雀学长待在同一处空间了。

草壁学长送他到大门口，递给纲吉他的包，看着他一瘸一拐的步伐，问道，“您自己可以回去吗？我也可以载您一程。”

“不用麻烦了，我可以自己走回去的。”纲吉朝着朝着草壁挥了挥手，然后身残志坚的像逃命一样头也不回的向前“蠕动”着。

走了很长一段，直至再也看不到那幢气势恢宏的宅院了，他终于卸了力气靠在墙上，长舒了一口气，在那个宅子里发生的事好像是做了场梦一样，还是噩梦。

不过，他提了提包，强大的适应能力在这时充分发挥了作用。开心点吧，沢田纲吉，起码你不是孤身一人了，你现在可是背负着五千万债务的家里蹲了！

他看着天边的云彩，深吸了一口气，清爽的空气流通进了他的五脏六腑，日子还能有多坏呢？暗自打了气，走向了回家的路。

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

三个月后，纲吉坐在公园的长椅上，长长地叹了口气，三个月啊，他找了整整三个月的工作，竟然全都失败了，投出的千万份简历也如石沉大海般杳无音讯。在他反复确认手机有信号、邮箱没有失活之后，他终于认清了根本没有人事的回执这个事实。

想着要是能在简历上多展现一下自己的优点，也许会吸引人事的注意力。但上面空白的格子倒让他不知所措，他有什么优点和长处来着？帮人排队买午餐算不算长处？会熟练的给人弯腰道歉算不算长处？恰到好处的接下上司的酒算不算长处？

这个世界上根本没有谁的存在是独一无二的，就像他的位置谁都可以替代，优奈甚至可以做得比他更好。他，没有一分价值。

肚子又开始“咕噜”乱叫了，他掰着手指头数了数，已经快一个星期没有正式吃过饭了，大概从一个月开始他就已经山穷水尽，没有一分钱的存款了。

这时过来了两个女高中生坐在了他身旁，叽叽喳喳的看着手里的视频讨论着什么。

视频中传来，“据国家航空航天局报道，预计并盛町于本周五晚8点到次日凌晨5点期间，将有一颗陨石坠落，据专家介绍，以这颗陨石的运行轨迹来判断，是千年难得一遇的天火星，上一次出现还是在一千三百年前的平安时代⋯⋯”

“诶？？是千年一遇的流星啊！你要去看吗？”

“当然要去啊！”

“和贵志君一起吗？”

“讨厌，不要说出来了啦。”

“哈哈哈哈，有什么不好的？”

两人调笑过后注意到了身边的西装男，小声的说道，“你身边坐着一个很阴郁的大叔。”

“讨厌，不会是什么痴汉吧？”

她们以为纲吉不会听到，但纲吉不仅听到了还听得一清二楚，他抿着嘴角，起身离开了公园，把女孩们的兴奋的聊天声甩在了身后。

回到家，纲吉松了松领带，直直地倒在被褥上，只能明天再继续找工作了，就在他眼皮越来越沉的时候，响起了一阵猛烈的拍门声。

他强睁着惺忪的睡眼打开了门，门外站着的女人把他瞬间吓醒了。来人烫着精致的卷发，手里拿着一沓账单，她就是纲吉这间一居室的房东太太。

纲吉干笑道，“松本太太，您怎么来了？”

“沢田先生！”松本太太的嗓音尖锐刺耳，“我已经宽限了你一个月的时间了，你今天该把欠下的这个月和上个月的房租交了吧？”

“这个⋯⋯⋯”纲吉面露难色。

“该不会还是没钱吧？”松本太太的眼光一聚，讽刺道。

“我⋯⋯我还没有找到工作，您相信我，只要我找到工作一定能还上房租的！”纲吉急急的说道。

“你上个月不也是这么说的吗？”

“⋯⋯”纲吉低头不语，向来语言匮乏的他已经不知道该说些什么来为自己争取时间了。

“沢田先生，我看你也是个老实巴交的孩子，才选择一次次的相信你，可你总有这么多的说辞，我还能相信你吗？”

“⋯⋯是，真的很抱歉。”纲吉愧疚的鞠着躬。

正当他打算厚着脸皮听松本太太数落一顿的时候，他的手机突然响了，小心的避开了松本太太的瞪眼，他转身到房里接通了电话。

三分钟后，松本太太看到再次出现在面前的纲吉，发现他好像比刚才更呆了，狠狠的掐了一下自己的脸后，突然兴奋起来。

纲吉忍不住大声的欢呼起来，他终于要有工作了！！刚刚就是投过简历的一家公司给他打来的电话，让他明天周四的时候就去上班，他就知道，他的命运不会这么悲惨的。

“松本太太，我有工作了！您再宽容我些日子吧！”

松本太太也不是个铁石心肠的女人，如果他真的找到工作了，答应他的请求也是可以的。“那好吧，那就宽限你到这周五，如果周五下午8点，你还没有把房租交上来，我就只能把你的东西全扔出去了。”

虽然只是宽限到周五，但总好过今天就被赶出去，他有了新工作，就可以跟公司商量一下能不能先投掷下个月的工资。

送走了松本太太，纲吉在房里开心的转来转去，把西服脱下来小心的叠好，生怕明天会有褶皱，上网大致的搜了一下公司的相关信息，并认真记好，不到10点钟，就早早的关灯睡下了，他看着头上小小的一方天地，怀揣着未来的美梦进入了梦乡。

第二天早上6点起床，稍微打理了一下自己毛糙的刺猬头，满怀期待的出发了，因为心情愉悦，以往令他烦躁不已的早高峰，也没那么难捱了，快乐地被挤成沙丁鱼罐头。

风尘仆仆的赶到新公司，进门前在门口的玻璃上自习的检查了一下自己的着装，确认万事妥当之后，跟随着人流坐上电梯。

一切都超乎他想象的顺利，直到他坐在了崭新的工位上时，他都不敢相信。他，一个万年和衰运相伴的人，竟然也会有这么顺利的一天。

他亲切的和周围的同事打着招呼，虽然只得到了很冷漠的回复，这也没有影响到他的好心情。认真的做起安排给他的工作。

刚接手新工作，稍微耽误了些时间，到晚上11点才全部做完，他是哼着歌回了家，他以为自己真的摆脱了衰运缠身的命运，甚至期待着明天也会这么顺利。

但是人们总是会说，当你交好运的时候，一定要小心翼翼的藏起来，不然被天上的神仙知道了就会马上收回。

于是当纲吉第二天再去公司公司的时候，却被人事告知他以后都不用再来了。一瞬间仿佛是一盆凉水当头浇下，他呆呆地站在人事经理办公室的门口，手里还拿着公文包，耳边传来了同事的窃窃私语和指指点点。

他走到人事经理面前，小心翼翼的问道，“请问，这是为什么啊？是、是我哪里做得不好吗？您告诉我，我可以改正的。”

“沢田先生，这是上面的决定，您的岗位已经有人选了。”

有人选了？可他昨天也没看到其他的新人，在职场也混迹了几年的他一下子就明白是怎么回事，他们本身就没打算真的聘用他。

想到昨天和前天期待的自己，今天都变成了一个笑话，突然他觉得鼻头有些酸涩，他吸了吸鼻子，不行，不能在这里哭出来。他怕被人看出异样，留下一句“感谢您的照顾”之后就匆匆逃离。

他又一次坐在了公园的长椅上，仰着头看着被树叶打乱的阳光，在他脸上照出斑驳的树影。也是奇怪，在办公室的时候真的忍不住想哭，出来了反而就不想了，难道他现在连哭一顿发泄的权利都没有了是吗？

不能再继续消沉下去了，他用力的拍了拍自己的脸，往好的地方想想，他的简历也是可以被公司的人事看到的，今天不上班就可以悠闲一整天了，这也挺好的不是吗？他安慰着自己，重新振作起来。

他害怕这么早回去会被松本太太发现他没了工作的事，所以决定在外面晃到晚上再回去，然后恳求松本太太再给他一些时日。

打定主意后他就在公园一直晃到了晚上7点，估摸着时间差不多了，该回去和松本太太好好说说情了。他整理了一下衣服和头发，往家走去。

还没到家门口，远远就看到楼前摆着两个大行李箱和几个纸箱，其中一个打开的纸箱上露出了一个毛绒绒的耳朵。他越看越像自己房间里摆放的那只小狮子玩偶，心下立马就有了一个不好的预感。

他连忙跑了过去，那个纸箱里果然全是他的东西，不止这个纸箱，周围所有的东西上面都写着他的名字。纲吉苦笑道，松本太太还真是说话算话。

算了，还要多谢松本太太帮他收拾了，不然他一个人还真不知道要从哪收拾起。

他强大的适应能力又一次帮他消化掉了打击，他任命的收拾起自己的行李，回望了最后一眼自己生活了几年的小楼，缓缓地离开了。

坐在马路边上的纲吉，把行李围在身边形成了一个“挡风墙”，茫然地看着眼前人来人往的行人和车辆，茫然看着眼前的璀璨的霓虹。

现在，他又该去哪呢？

他没什么朋友，也没有交情好的同事，呵，竟是无处可去吗？他现在的大脑一片空白，今天一连串的打击已经让他麻木了。

他真的很想知道，是不是命运就是见不得他好，好不容易得到的东西就是要全部收回，好运永远都不会降临到他身上。可是他并不知道该问谁。

他有些自暴自弃，他想大喊，还有什么磨难都一并降下来吧！不就是想看到他像条丧家犬一样吗？不就是想把他当成小丑一样愚弄吗？不就是⋯⋯不就是想让他去死吗？

他把头深深地埋进臂弯里，他一直都知道的，自己最大的缺点，总是会给自己设置一个“最低容忍度”，在这个最低容忍度之下心安理得享受着自己的废柴和懦弱，每一次的山崩都会退到这个最低容忍度里，直到这座山变成了一处悬崖，退无可退。所以今天这个局面不就是他一手造成的吗？

沢田纲吉，这根本就是你自食恶果，你活得这么失败，活该。像他这样的人，为什么还要继续活着呢？

突然视线里出现了一双精致的手工皮鞋，皮鞋的主人身上特有的香味让纲吉一下子就猜出来人是谁，但他现在不管谁都好，只想找个人听他说说话。

“我从小到大都是个废柴，但其实这只是我的一个挡箭牌，因为我废，所以不努力也可以；因为我废，所以心安理得的躲在‘最低容忍度’里也可以。”纲吉哽咽道。“所以⋯⋯我现在经历的这些苦难，都是⋯⋯都是给我的惩罚吗？”

他紧咬住下唇，不让哭声从发痛的喉咙里溢出来，把眼睛睁的大大的，大颗的眼泪掉在沥青路上溅出了一朵水花。

来人默默的看着他发泄着长久以来积压在心中的痛苦，他很感激他此时的沉默，不然他只会觉得自己更加的狼狈不堪。

似乎过去了很久，从头顶上传来很轻的一声叹息。“你是不是搞错了什么？人生⋯⋯原本就是多磨难，幸运才是偶尔的一点奖励。”

纲吉红着眼惊讶的抬起头，站在他身前的男人依然是那幅冷漠的表情，但从专注地看着他的凤眼中，他竟然看到了一丝丝的温柔。

云雀学长把手放在纲吉的发旋上，轻柔的抚摸着，“你已经做的很好了。”

听到这句话的一瞬间，纲吉的眼泪夺眶而出，这是他一直以来渴望听到的，却始终没有得到的一句话。

穿过泪眼朦胧他的手紧紧攥住了一片衣角，在云雀学长的腿边放声痛哭了起来。总是断断续续的重复着一句话：“我⋯⋯我真的⋯⋯努力了”

云雀学长一言不发，一直在耐心的抚摸着他的头。从云雀学长掌心源源不断传递过来的热量，将他破碎的心一点点重新拼凑了起来，让他有些贪恋，他早已忘记了，自己有多长时间没和人有这么亲密的接触了。

“像⋯⋯像我这样的人，也能找到⋯⋯找到活着的意义吗？”

“嗯，一定可以的。”云雀学长轻声回答道。

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯

草壁从一个半小时前恭先生突然要下车，并命令他不准跟来开始，就等在车旁了，他搞不懂恭先生到底看到了什么，这么着急的就要去处理。

一个半小时后他就明白了，他看到恭先生带着一个刺猬头的男人回来了，定睛细看，这⋯⋯不是沢田先生吗？沢田先生眼眶红红的好像刚哭过的样子，手里还紧紧攥着恭先生的衣角。

这个情况该不会是那啥吧？就是谁谁强行要怎样怎样谁谁，谁谁就偏不让谁谁怎样怎样的八点档经典剧情。难道他，草壁哲矢，今天竟然窥探到了自家老板的一个惊天大秘密？

“哲，去把他的行李搬上车。”撂下这句话，恭先生就自顾自的钻进车里。倒是沢田先生很抱歉的不停的弯腰鞠躬。

“您客气了，您先上车吧，这种事我来搞定就行。”他恭敬的帮沢田先生打开了车门，看着他坐稳在车里后，就开始尽职尽责的充当起了工具人的角色设定。

草壁把最后一件行李搬上了车，坐到了驾驶座，稳稳的发动了车子。他和恭先生这么多年的默契，他知道这是要带着沢田先生一起回宅子了，这下宅子里就要变得热闹起来了。

心情有些愉悦的草壁打开了收音机，短暂的嘈杂声后，一个充满活力的声音就出现了，“观众朋友们，我们现在就处在位于并盛町东南部的双子湾，也就是今晚天火星降落的地点，究竟天火星会不会降落到这里，就让我们拭目以待⋯⋯”

纲吉看着窗外旖旎的霓虹灯在云雀学长的脸上勾起了暧昧的影子，真是不可思议，没想到曾经那么害怕的云雀学长，如今竟是唯一一个给自己安慰的人。

不知前方等待自己的人生又是什么样子的，不过⋯⋯一定会没问题的。他心中积郁的浓雾，慢慢地消散开，头靠在车窗上，嘴角不禁勾起了一个细小的弧度，一定会没问题的。

这一夜注定有些东西要发生着变化，有些东西要被点亮，有些东西要破土而出。

在在距离地面400公里的天空中，一颗耀眼璀璨的流星即将要划破天际，一切都在发生着改变。

⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯𝓣𝓫𝓬⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯


End file.
